My little angel
by hikari13
Summary: Tohru was transported to a mysterious realm that ties between her chances of becoming reborn. What happens when a novice angel is assigned a duty to fix a cursed family? Not only does she have to leave paradise, but disguise herself as a boy to enroll int


I do not own Fruits Basket!

I'm a beginner when it comes to writing stories. Fortunately I have the whole story figured out, however, the writing part is an obstacle I have to overcome. Okay! So the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru was transported to a mysterious realm that ties between her chances of becoming reborn. What happens when a novice angel is assigned a duty to fix a cursed family? Not only does she have to leave paradise, but disguise herself as a boy to enroll into Sohma High, the school she had always wanted to avoid.

Chapter 1

"So, how are we supposed to fix this problem of ours," said the angel with long, silver silky hair. He wore a white garb that enclosed his whole body, screening his wings from the robe.

"I believe we should send one of the skilled angels."

He sighed, "They are only capable to make things worse! And plus, do you know how much they charge nowadays? Their price is completely out of our budget."

"Then what do you suggest? Instead of criticizing my plans, you should be thinking yourself"

"Hmmmm," he said, placing his fingers onto his temples from the stress. "I say we bring one of the new comers. I think they won't mind being used for a bit. And plus, we could use them for free!"

The council heaved a sigh. "Sometimes I wonder if you're the king of heaven or h-,"

"Um," interrupted a girl. "Excuse me…by any chance…Do you know where am I?"

He averted his attention on a particular angel, who wore not white, but a blue school uniform! He has never in the million years he's lived, ever seen such a unique girl, about sixteen, stepping through the doorsteps of the council wearing such a outfit. Her hair moved elegantly with the gentle wind, revealing her attractive emerald eyes and her smooth light skin.

"Uh," he stared blankly, blinking with fascination. "You're the one!"

"What! Are you out of your mind? Why a teenager? Why not someone at least reached the age of maturity?"

She screamed, "Excuse me! I'm only standing right next to you."

"Please tolerate these idiots that stand before you. They should be ashamed to insult a beauty like you," he said wrapping his arm around her. "Let me present the honors of informing you that you won an all expense paid vacation to earth."

Silence………….

"Well…you sure seem excited, so I'll just pack your bags and send you off immediately."

"Hey, wait a minute," she yelled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you're trying to get rid of me."

"No…No…of course not," he said with great sarcasm hoping she wouldn't find out. "I just wanted to repent for all the terrible things I've done so far by giving you the opportunity to do something I have always wanted to do my whole life. How could you think of such a thing? All I desire is your happiness."

He wept softly to himself as he glimpsed to see if she felt any sympathy for him.

The girl bowed for her selfishness. "I didn't mean what I said earlier; I'm sorry. I was only curious to know where I am." She tilted her head slightly, staring straight into his eyes for a respond. "Please forgive me."

Her piercing hazel eyes frightened the man for she had eyes more pure than any angel he has seen. He propelled himself off the chair and laughed frantically. "Okay! That's enough! Those intense eyes are your secret weapon. You are certainly going on that voyage to save the Sohma family."

"The Sohma family?"

"Oh don't worry your pretty head about that," he said.

The Council rose from their seats frustrated with the situation. The boy with dark sapphire hair slammed his hand onto the mahogany table, "I don't know what you're planning, but how can you allow a novice to participate in such a difficult mission!"

"If you're so worried about her, then I grant you permission to aid her," he said while returning to his seat. "If you refuse, then you will be banished from this realm, returning to where you really belong."

The boy clenched his fist and glared with ferocity and disgust before he sat down, claiming defeat.

The man directed his attention on the girl who still seemed clueless. "So where was I? Oh let me explain to you the details."

"At long last", she sighed with relief.

"Well like I was saying, until I was rudely interrupted, that you are in a dimension that ties between heaven and earth. Actually to be more exact, you are only half alive since your clothing says it all. When you die, you abandon everything you own and teleport here at what I call "paradise", not literally speaking of course. There are two different types of angels that inhabit this place, half angels and authentic angels. Half angel are quite complex even for my standards."

He rearranged some of the papers lying on his desk, and held up her transcript on how her life was before she died. His eyes widened, but his distress soon departed when the girl looked intently at him with bewilderment and fear. Throwing the papers aside, the man held his usual cheery expression.

"Oh where was I…basically, they are souls who lived a half life, which means that they never got to live fully in life. They were either tied down by guilt and regret; therefore committing suicide. Authentic angels are the genuine angels who actually experienced death and lived life fully to their standards. The authentic angels have full grown wings and the half angels, obviously, carry no wings. Both the authentic and half angels carry missions on earth so they can liberate themselves and once again live again."

"So…. you're saying I'm dead," she choked. Her head fell forward using her bangs to cover her facial expression from the council. Her memory seemed fuzzy when she arrived, and she finally knew why; however, the question is… how she died. The dieing part was the least of her problems because what she really wanted to know was something far more important than her life. "Does that mean I can see my mother again?"

He clasped his hands together and exchanged glances from the council. Nodding from approval, he spoke. "Truthfully… no, because you are only half alive. I remember your mother, but she is no longer here. She has finished her mission long ago and what I recall, she is living peacefully with her husband. She too had a mission with the Souma family and proudly completed it, bringing home the bacon. You also will do as your mother once did before; I have faith in you, Tohru."

Tohru gazed at the place called "paradise." She saw little children playing cheerful around a patch of grass, which laid in the center an oak tree that seemed centuries old. The sky breeze tickled her body as her hair swayed among different directions. She stood and walked along a path directing her to the oak tree, which she saw interesting. Her palm rested tenderly on the tree, allowing her to sense the engraved lines on the tree's surface. Memories began to flow from her mind, both depressing and joyful that reminded her of her mother. She knew her mother was here before, at this very spot, in confusion as she was now.

A tear flowed from her cheek and was caught by the mystery man she met earlier. "Don't cry my dear; you will soon meet with your mother." He embraced her and she drowned her sorrow upon his shoulders. He smiled, "An angel as beautiful as you should not cry so much or you'll start growing bags under your eyes."

Tohru laughed. "Thank you."

The man led her to a remote place where there was nothing but clouds. "This is the end of paradise."

"Excuse Mr. God, I was hoping you could tell me what I'm supposed to do when I meet the Sohma family."

"You'll know when you get there. I already hired some of my fellow companions to aid you until your return. Oh and by the way, you could call me Ayame."

She forced a smile, "When you mean fellow companions, do you mean that council you were with? They seem to hate me."

"Oh don't worry about them. If they do anything inappropriate to you, it goes to show I taught them well."

Tohru shrieked, "What do you mean inappropriate!"

"Oh Tohru, you are so pure and that is what I like about you. Be off my angel or you will miss your first day of school." With that said, Ayame shoved her off the cloud.

Tohru fell aimlessly, unknown to the surroundings. All that was visible to her mind was the various colors forming around her. The colors soon engulfed her into a dimension; a place she was aware of, Japan.

"I'm home," she whispered under her breath.

She transported to a room with a bed on each corner each sharing their own desks. The room was unfamiliar to her, so she shuffled through the room searching for any information concerning the time and date she has been transported to. On the table she discovered an I.D card bearing her name and face, but not her hair. Her hair in the picture was far shorter than how she had it now and on the bed laid a boy's uniform, the same uniform she had on the picture. What Ayame wanted her to do became more obvious as she collected clues hidden by him. In her pocket, she realized there was a letter signed my Ayame and the council. She removed the envelope and opened the folds from the letter.

_Dear Tohru,_

_By the time you read this letter, you might be thinking of many ways to kill me. I'm sorry I couldn't inform you sooner, but can you blame me, not many people wanted to take on this mission. Just so you know, the mission is not what frightens the angels here; it's the Sohmas. I repeat, never turn your back on them or they will stab you, and for once I mean this literally. They are vicious people who care for no one, not even themselves. Okay…Maybe I over exaggerated on some of the things I said about the Sohmas, nonetheless, they are people you have to take seriously. I know you have the power to change them for the better. I have faith in you, so don't worry too much. My assistant will be arriving soon, so welcome with open arms, especially since he's my brother. He should be the same age as you and I'm almost certain you guys will pull it off. wink Oh and by the way, you will be living as a boy until you return, so don't blow your cover. If you're asking why then the only answer I can give you is that your roommate is terrible with women. Have fun in Sohma High!_

_Sincerely_

_Ayame_

Tohru froze as she read the last sentence of the letter- "Have fun in **Sohma High**!" The words "Sohma high" reverberated through her mind. She lost balance and collapsed on the floor, dropping the letter in her hand.

The window flew open, revealing a child wearing a long sleeve shirt, a short tie hanging from his neck, and a black coat over his formal garments. Tohru's vision blurred, seeing only the unfamiliar face before her. His lips moved vigorously as she fell into deep sleep.

"Miss Honda," the boy screamed. "Miss Honda can you hear me? Ugh… of all the times to pass out, you choose now. You're just trying to make my day worser than it already is."

The boy laid her gently on the nearest bed, adjusting her to a comfortable position. Meanwhile, he cleaned the mess that she created earlier before his arrival. He fell on the chair near Tohru, using his hand to cover his face from the shinning sun reflecting through the window. Deep in thought, he realized how his life was out of place. Ayame's voice was instilled in his mind, _"If you refuse, then you will be banished from this realm, returning to where you really belong."_ Anger swelled within him, and it was about to burst, but he felt a heavy presence on his right hand, which relieved all his stress to ease.

Whenever he glimpsed to see if the girl had awakened, he'd always feel this nice sensation streaming in his body. He flushed at the sight of her light skin and attractive sleeping face. Returning to reality, he finished cleaning the mess and carried Tohru over his shoulders. Making sure she's still sleeping, the boy waved a hand in front of her face and received no reaction. He climbed to the top of the window screen, gawking below for any sign of humans. After making sure everything was clear, he released the window frame supporting his balance. He received a sudden head gesture from his shoulder as he propelled off.

Tohru shrieked looking down at five story building and a little boy half her size leaping from the window. "OMG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Her yell echoed in the boy's ear and throughout the whole school. He shielded his ears; therefore, losing grip from his hand to support Tohru weight. She fell head first aiming to the cement floor. She closed her eyes believing she might meet Ayame a second time, but before she knew it, she felt someone embrace her. Wings ripped through the boy's clothing and he twirled to position his wings to break the fall.

"Ouch…ugh…," he moaned. "I honestly believe that I won't make it out here alive."

Tohru unraveled herself from the wings protecting her and focused her attention on the boy. "I'm sorry."

She didn't know what to say at a time like this, but she felt responsible for his pain. The wings made it obvious that he was one of Ayame's men, one of the council.

The boy released Tohru, allowing her to move freely. He stood brushing away the dirt on his pants and removing the remains of his coat. He gave her a deadly glare, "You almost killed me, you know."

Tohru stood in silence. She knew he was right, but did he have to say it like that. Any person would assume a person is bad if they carry you upon their shoulders and jump through a five story building. 'Hey wait a minute', Tohru thought. 'Isn't he an angel? If so what does he mean by almost killing him?'

She gazed at the boys figure as he washed his face to the nearest fountain. He appeared to be about 12 years old and had untidy dark blue hair. Although he looked twelve, his chest seemed a bit more muscular than an average middle school student. He bore on his right shoulder a tattoo which looked like a number from Tohru's point of view. She couldn't make out the number because as soon as he saw her staring at the tattoo, he covered it with his left arm. He removed a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it around his right shoulder to conceal it. Keeping her eyes fixed upon him, she watched his expression move from sadness to an awkward smile, which she felt he never used much. "Don't worry about it, okay. I'm already used to the pain, so stop beating yourself up."

Tohru slumped to reach his height for a proper introduction. "Hi, my name is Tohru Hon-"

"I know who you are," he interrupted "How else would I be in this mess if it weren't for you?"

Anger and confusion swelled through her veins. "I never asked for your help!"

He situated his hands behind his head and turned the other direction. "As if I had a choice." He looked over his shoulder, staring directly to Tohru's emerald eyes. "My name is Yuki."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made some changes! I hope you like it. Also…..REVIEW! PLEASE! Comments….Advice…Heck I'd even take insults…on second thought, I reconsider on the last part. lol


End file.
